Cricket
Personal Information Appearance A larger girl she bears scars across the right side of her face sometimes theses are done up with war paint to show them off. She has brown/blonde shoulder length hair and is always seen in jeans, boots and her favourite fur lined hoodie (A gift from her sister before she joined the wall). Her shield is the other notable feature of her appearance carried at near all times it bears a rough flaking coat of paint and the riders insignia, it is a gift from her first Knight taken off one of the other fallen riders of their crew she bears it not out of sentiment but because gear that still functions should never be discarded . Personality Cricket is a little rough around the edges, brash and full of course languages she has a genuine love for her fellow survivors and a strong dedication to the ideals of the riders. She believes strongly in the old adage "No man left behind" and will willing put her life on the line to protect another or retrieve a fallen soldier. She Shows affection through insults little jibes and needles and a hand on your shoulder marks you as one of her friends and she makes ready gifts of food and water always keeping a ready supply in her bag, a back up and precaution learned from a hard life in the wastes and needing to be ready to pick up and move at a moments notice. She views herself as being more experienced and mature then she actually is,due mostly to her experience growing up in the Nexus Region and beyond the wall since the day she was born, this view does cause some tensions within the animals especially with Fox with whom she often bickers, just as opposites attract those with similar personalities will often bicker. likewise she tends to view those born or raised in bunkers as coddled children, calling them "Bunker Babies" amongst other insults even when they are older then her, and though this does not mean they can not earn her respect through their actions this takes time,dedication and/or a proven dedication to others. She has very limited education capable of reading, writing and simple mathematics she doesn't understand science at all and is only now starting to pick up some mechanical skills from her crew. She tends to be a little gullible trusting the word of those she trusts above even common sense at times. She hero worships Bear and will broke no insult to him. Backstory * Born to the east of where the wall now stands by the river that borders the Karnac Region * Mother (Larnie), Father (Timothy) and younger sister (Libby) all wastelanders * Farmed Z-Cows and Grain and where often hit by Zeds * Moved into the Nexus Region under the radar after a particularly brutal attack and as the wall was being built. * Father was almost killed by Dancer after refusing to hand over the tractor battery Dancer wanted as part of their tithe bear saved her father from Dancers rope * The near death of her father created a divide between the two sisters Cricket idolised bears actions and viewed dancer as an isolated villain whilst her sister viewed all riders as vicious hostile and drug addled murderers * She lied her way onto the wall at 16 and after being rejected by her sister (at least to her understanding) she began to cave to the pressure the company placed on her and started taking Click Clack * after a year she was being hit hard by the side effects it was then she ran into bear again she begged him to take her with him * Has ridden with the animals for a little under a year a now Born outside the nexus region on a small farm, to Larnie and Timothy, her family was part of a small farming collective. facing almost constant raids by Zeds coming out of Lobathal life was hard but they where happy; They raised Z-Cows (a strange mutant creature native to hope, and named before the incident, that produce a milk like substance as well as meat) and a few simple crops, mostly wheat and corn. Her sister Libby was born 2 years after her and from the moment Cricket laid eyes on her little sister she was determined to keep her safe. The Wilds are chaotic and eventually, when Cricket was 7 years old, the worst happened a swarm out of Lobathal attacked the collective, It is a memory still seared into Crickets mind, she and her sister had been out in the fields playing when the attack started, They tried to run at first but it quickly became clear they couldn't outpace them they had to freeze and hope, cricket tried to turn it into a game best she could but time dragged on and eventually all they could do was hold each other as the zeds swarmed around them towards the settlement. They where trapped in the field overnight Cricket doing everything she could to keep Libby still and quite until their parents found them. Many in the collective died in the initial assault even more had to be put down after to stop the inevitable. Those that where left knew they no longer had the resources or man power to protect their property. The wall was starting to be built at this time still rough and with many gaps the survivors snuck through into the region finding land abandoned or deserted within the wall and setting up new homes and farms with what they had left. Years passed in relative peace, Cricket and Libby grew her father paid what was demanded and they all kept their heads down.They managed to make a living growing grain, the Z-cows hadn't made it through the attack, and Cricket learnt how to fight from her father and the knights who would pass through collecting tithe and simply looking for lodging. Libby was far less friendly with the knights keeping her distance and hiding in the house whenever they would come. The problems only really started again when towards the end of the year her father bought a tractor, it was old earth tech, rusted junk to most but her father, no longer having to fear that any noise would draw the hordes saw in it potential, after many months of work he got it running ... then the tithe came due and dancer came into their lives. Dancer Wanted the Battery from the tractor as part of the tithe her father refused trying to explain that they needed it to plant the crops, Dancer took badly to this threatening him dragging him outside and going as far as tying a noose before one of the other Riders, Bear, stepped in talking down the situation. Cricket knew instantly that this was who she wanted to be she idolised the rider who had stood up to the villain Dancer and saved her father and the first chance she got she took off for the wall to join the riders. she was only 15 but she lied her way onto the wall. Her sister was disgusted with her and though Cricket sent her letters pleading for her to understand trying to explain the good she saw day to day on the wall she never got a response. Eventually she gave up she stopped sending the letters she decided if her sister was going to think the worst of her anyway she might as well do what was needed to be alert to be as good as she could be. She refused to take any of the harder drugs but click clack, that was necessary surely. Years passed and it took its tole on her until she saw Bear and the animals again. She begged bear to take her on to let her ride with him and his he agreed and she has been with the crew ever since. Quotes Quotes By * "Quote" - reference Quotes About * "Quote" - reference Conversations * "Quote" - reference Rumours * Has an unrequited crush on Bear * Views Lilly as a little sister Inspirations and Soundtrack * Crickets Character Creation Sheet * Cricket's Playlist OOC Information Category:Characters